When You Need Some Space
by muahaha1524
Summary: Harry stumbles upon an unexpected scene, and gets caught.


**Another solo one-shot that is not connected to my other stories :D enjoy R/R Also note that just because Harry is revolted by a girl and Neville, doesn't mean that's my opinion. I specifically chose year four because Neville (in my opinion) is attractive. **

Harry Potter was in need of some fresh air, but seeing as he was in fourth year, and the Yule Ball was approaching, girls swarmed him day and (yes, night, he was a night owl and the Gryffindor common room was a refreshing place to read). Feeling a surge of I-need-to-get-out-of-here, he slipped his Invisibility cloak over himself and took off, out of the castle. Unfortunately, he could not predict weather and it was pouring. He thought that maybe he didn't need his cloak after all, but then he saw something that changed his mind.

Trudging through the slippery grass, down the hill, near the lake, under a big tree, a faraway silouette of a boy and girl were moving around playfully. (not intended to sound dirty, please acknowledge that) She swished her wand and a ball of lake-water came crashing down on him. Harry assumed this was just a random couple of people he never met. Correct? No. As he quietly trapsed down the hill, he came to awareness of their houses, as bold colors stood out in the rain. Ravenclaw... And a Gryffindor? Who could this be? By the looks of it, he was in his year.

Rain clearly soaked them through, and even from way over where Harry sat, invisible, he could hear the immense giggling coming from their spot near the tree, where the boy had begun lazily spinning her around, and the girl flicked her wand, creating a small fireball that hit some dry grass under the tree. It stayed quite tame and managable, in Harry's opinion, though. The two plopped down beside it, warming themselves and drying off from the Saturday downpour. Though early in the day, the grey rainclouds made it darker.

Whoever that girl was, the lightening of rain showed she had very bright hair. Blonde, but silvery, almost. He had seen that hair before...

Suddenly overcome with curiosity, he silently tiptoed closer towards the couple. The rain was passing, but the clouds promised it was just a little break. The two people appeared covered in mud, and soaked to the core. Much to Harry's misfortune, the boy stood, helping the girl of maybe, third year, up. He pushed a streak of blonde hair out of the way and gently caressed her cheek while pulled something out of the bag. Odd glasses. Huh. Funny looking really, he heard a weird word. 'Spectrospecs'.

"Luna, what _are_ you doing?" a familiar voice asked. So that was her name? He had always heard people calling her 'Loony'. And he knew he knew that voice well... Couldn't place his finger on it. Until, of course, he inched closer.

A girl. Neville. With a girl. Who seemed to like him. A girl. Like Neville. Neville like a girl. Girl. Neville. Thing.

"Checking for Nargles, of course." she said in a very dreamy voice. Despite her oddness, Harry could see why Neville liked her. She was quite beautiful. But Neville? Neville Longbottom? And a-girl? Wait, Nargles? What were Nargles?

Once 'Luna' removed her strange glasses, She placed her arms around his neck. Harry fought back the urge to be sick. No offense to Neville, though. It got worse, though, because he put his hands on her hips. She must be around Neville's age, they were quite similar in height. Regardless of this, she had to step on his toes to reach his face. When she did, Harry tried to unglue his face from them, but failed. Neville leaned in and their lips met gently. After a few more minutes, it became more of a snog. Even though Harry was feeling queasy, he couldn't help but feel happy for them.

It was an odd feeling, though. Neville had his first kiss before he did? He never would have bet on it. Guess he just got lucky with a nice girl who liked him. Harry, of course, was quite unaware at the time that the two got married in the future. The snog was getting more intense, and Harry found it hard to keep watching. It was rather, well, he didn't have words for it. Gasping, They came up for air. Harry felt grateful for this. But that was around the same moment when he realized he was being very rude. They weren't asking him to be there, and they were quite unaware of his presence. And, in all honesty, what happens in private, stays private.

Luna grabbed his hand and led him back out from under the tree, where the rain was starting to pick up again.

"What was that plant you were looking for, Nev?" she called through the now heavy rain. Ugh. Neville had a nickname.

"Uh, gillyweed, Lu." he called after. Even worse. "It looks like this." he showed her a picture, trying to shield it from the rain. Together, they wadded into the water with containers, searching. It seemed like a while, and Harry wondered why he was still there. Maybe he was just curious to see how far Neville wanted to go with kissing Luna. He disgusted himself with that thought. Harry remembered the girl better now. She was the one Ron was making puns on with the French girls from Beaxbatons. Luna Lovegood. He could hear it now. '_I may not be Luna, but I sure know how to love good!_' How disgusting, he thought, that he was punning Neville's girlfriend. After discovering a slimy plant, the two came back to shore, where they mindlessly placed the bottles in the sand and starte dancing in the rain again.

Then he realized, had't Neville invited Ginny to the ball? Well, since Malfoy hadn't known about them, Harry assumed Neville didn't want it obvious he had an admirer. Luna tripped on a rock, tumbling backwards into the muddy sand. Harry winced as Neville fell beside her. Why was he here, why was he here, why was he here... Luna grabbed Neville's hand. Then, she rolled onto him. Harry tried not to look but couldn't he felt glued to the spot. Snogging once more, Harry found he really needed to vomit, but held it back. Giggling again, Luna stood, to Harry's relief, and grabbed Neville's hand, dragging him forward.

Dancing once more, Harry decided it was time to go. But still rather engrossed with the scene playing out before him, he stood still a few more minutes. Neville twirled her once more, before clutching her tightly and dipping her very low, Harry was pretty sure they were snogging again, as one of Luna's hands was tangled in his hair. Oh Merlin, why Neville! He turned to go, but he was unaware he had sunk into the sand, causing him to trip and his cloak went flying. Utterly embarrassed, Harry scrambled to his feet, rushing forward to his cloak but it was too late. Both sets of eyes, silver and green, were on him. Luna looked curious, but Neville looked disappointed.

"Oi, mate," he started weakly, not letting go of Luna. Apologizing profusely, Harry flattened his hair, coming up with excuses. Luna seemed thouroghly convinced, but Neville was turning red.

On his way back to the castle, Harry cursed himself for staying that long. And Neville had a girlfriend? He wondered what Mione would think. No way Ron was going to know, or before you know it everyone would, and it would be Harry's fault.


End file.
